Electronic equipment enclosures such as used for industrial automation and motor drive electronics and the like commonly include one or more cable clamps or clamp assemblies secured to a wall of the enclosure or to a nearby location such as a chassis or rack or other piece of equipment using removable screws. These cable clamps are used to secure cables in a fixed position and also to provide an electrical ground path from a shield or other part of the cable to the enclosure housing or other structure to which the cable clamp is secured.
These prior cable clamps have been found to be suboptimal in several respects. In some cases, the clamp is structured so that it cannot accommodate cables of different gauges/diameters while still providing an effective ground connection with the cable being secured. Also, prior clamps are not effectively captured to the enclosure or other mounting location and/or the screws or other fasteners used to secure the clamp to the enclosure or other mounting location are not also captured to the clamp, itself. This can lead to dropped or misplaced clamps and/or fasteners which is inconvenient and can also cause problems in terms of damage to nearby equipment, failure of a technician to properly secure the associated cable, and other undesired results.
For these and other reasons, a need has been identified for a cable clamp assembly and fasteners for same that overcome the above deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.